Humanity's Fall
by Vile Twitch
Summary: The Minbari have destroyed Earth and its colonies. But Humans are a stubborn race and on a world far from the scorched surface of Earth what remains of the human race will be transformed forever and even the Shadows will know fear. Stargate Crossover.
1. Fleeing into the Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Babylon 5

Summery: The Minbari have destroyed Earth and its colonies. But Humans are a stubborn race and on a world far from the scorched surface of Earth what remains of the human race will be transformed forever and even the Shadows will know fear. Vengeance is coming.

AN: This is just a prolog chapter to give a brief overview of what has changed in the Babylon 5 universe. I didn't really like this chapter that much but it was needed to let you know the score. The story will really start in chapter two.

Ch. 1 Fleeing into the Night.

The EAS Phantom a Nova class Dreadnought cruised through the chaotic realm of hyperspace. The vessel was a monster, just over 1500 meters long, it boasted a large number of offensive weapons including 22 twin plasma cannons, 6 particle guns and several fusion missiles. With an eight-meter thick armored hull, the EAS Phantom was easily one of the most powerful warships ever built by human hands; it was also the only Nova class Dreadnought to escape the Minbari massacre of Earth.

After a disastrous first contact, during which a revered Minbari elder was slain, the Minbari began a genocidal war on the human race. In less then a year the Minbari burned their way through human controlled space destroying every human colony they encountered.

Humans realizing they were outclassed in everyway, made desperate pleas to the other interstellar powers seeking aid in their fight against the Minbari, but not even the League of Nonaligned Worlds, who owed their very existence to the humans of Earth, would intervene on behalf of the humans, fearing reprisal by the Minbari.

Out of options the humans offered unconditional surrender and begged the Minbari to stop the slaughter, their pleas were ignored, and thirteen months after first contact the Minbari invaded Sol.

Knowing that the end was near the last of Earth's military vessels, nearly 20,000 ships, many of which were fighters, formed a blockade between Earth and the approaching Minbari fleet. Those onboard the ships knew they were doomed that moment that Proxima 3 fell, but they fought on, never hesitating to do what was necessary, spending their lives to buy time for as many humans to escape Earth as possible onboard civilian transports and cargo ships. Only a single warship the EAS Phantom was not stationed on the line, instead it was giving the all-important task of guarding the civilian fleet as they fled into the outer rim. The original plan to flee into natural territory was abandoned when the Narns and Centauri took the opportunity to seize several Human worlds along their boarders. Wiping out the Human colonists with mass drivers from orbit before they occupied the worlds in the name of their respective governments, perhaps they also hoped to use their actions to gain favor with the Minbari by eradicating the human settlers. Whatever their reasons the message was clear, humans were no longer welcome.

So, as the Minbari broke through the last lines of Humanity's defense and began raining fire down upon Earth slaughtering billions, the last remnant of Humanity slipped into hyperspace. The Minbari witnessed the Human vessels entering hyperspace as they set fire to the birthplace of the human race but chose to not pursue them believing that the chaotic realm of hyperspace would finish what their fleets began. If only they knew.

"Captain!" The EAS Phantom's communication officer Lieutenant Baker called out. "Message from the President, nearly half of the civilian ships are running low on fuel we're going to have to return to normal space soon or the ships in question won't ever leave this realm again."

"Understood send word to all ships, prepare to exit hyperspace." Captain John Sheridan ordered as he studied the swirling red realm of hyperspace through the bridge's main viewer.

"Yes sir."

John Sheridan was giving the honor, or curse, of commanding the last Earth Dreadnought not because of political pandering but because he was the only member of EarthForce to go up against a Minbari Cruiser with a single ship and win. The Black Star the Minbari flagship and pride of their fleet ambushed the EAS Lexington in an asteroid field, killing the Captain of the vessel and leaving it for dead. The second in command of the Lexington Commander Sheridan took command of the broken vessel and tricked the Black Star into returning to finish it off when he issued a distress call. What the crew of the Black Star did not know however was that Sheridan had mined several of the asteroids with nuclear devices and when the Minbari warship returned to finish the Lexington it was destroyed by the resulting explosion. It was the only Human victory of the war and Sheridan was hailed as a hero was quickly promoted to Captain and giving command of the Phantom.

Of course, the exploits of his long career were the last thing on Sheridan's mind as he felt the deck reverberate as the EAS Phantom's four fusion reactors came online in preparation of creating a jump point for the rag tag human fleet. And in a matter of moments the fate of the human race would be decided. Far from charted space and off the beacon network the human fleet had been forced to constantly jump back into normal space in order to keep themselves from being lost in hyperspace forever; the jumps also allowed them to search for a habitable planet on which to settle and begin anew. Of course finding a suitable planet in the void of space was like finding a needle in a universal size haystack.

Sheridan felt a cold chill run up his spin at the thought of what fate would befall what was left of the human race if no planet was there when they exited hyperspace. Over a hundred thousand people trapped in metal coffins floating helplessly between the stars slowing dying of starvation, Sheridan would prefer a bullet.

"Sir engines are fully charged and the fleet is standing by."

"Jump." Captain Sheridan ordered in a firm commanding tone that never failed to bring courage to his crew.

The black abyss of space shattered as several massive blue vortexes opened into space expelling hundreds of grayish ships.

"Report" Sheridan ordered.

"Sir long range sensors are picking up a star 55 light minutes directly ahead."

"Are there any planets?" Sheridan asked, mentally crossing his fingers.

The tactical officer a thin blond woman around 27 studied her sensor readout before swiveling around in her chair a smile gracing her beautiful blue-eyed face. "Captain I am detecting five planets orbiting the star two of which are in the liquid water zone."

A string of cheers erupted on the bridge at the news, normally Sheridan would have chastised the crew for such outbursts but let it go as even he could not stop the smile that formed on his lips at the news. "Helm set course for the system's planets. Communication signal the fleet, instruct them to do the same to do the same."

"Yes sir." Two offices replied enthusiastically.


	2. Humanity’s Fall

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Babylon 5

Summery: The Minbari have destroyed Earth and its colonies. But Humans are a stubborn race and on a world far from the scorched surface of Earth what remains of the human race will be transformed forever and even the Shadows will know fear. Vengeance is coming.

AN: Some of you may be wondering why this is a crossover fic and what it has to do with Stargate Atlantis. Well in this chapter you find out.

AN2: Thank you to all those who reviewed and to those who have put this on their story alert and favorite list. I am glad you liked the first chapter. I hope I don't disappoint you with the second. Sorry about any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Ch. 2 Humanity's Fall

The Human fleet composed of a mismatch of vessels from the small 38-meter long crew shuttles to the massive 1500-meter Nova class Dreadnought EAS Phantom orbited the green world of Dalack III, the third planet in the recently discovered star system. The name New Earth had been briefly been considered for the third planet but dismissed because even the mention of Earth brought tears to many of the refuges eyes. The second planet Dalack II was also a life-bearing world but the presence of a pre-space alien society ruled out the possibility of the Human survives settling on it, plus it was far warmer then an ideal world for humans and huge sections of it were composed almost entirely of desert. Dalack III on the other hand was composed almost entirely of jungle and being the better of the two choices, the humans decided to begin anew on its surface.

Due to the all-encompassing jungle, there were few choices for a landing sight, unless they wanted to blast a hole in the jungle with the EAS Phantom main guns. Considering that the members of the fleet had only recently witnessed to destruction of their home the idea of bombing the surface to create a landing zone seemed outrageous to say the least.

From orbit, a large rift could be seen traversing the equator of Dalack III for several thousand miles. The jungle was surprisingly absent near this rift and because it was the only large area of land not covered by jungle the decision to set up residence there was reached. Initial surveys by Icarus class Scout ships reveled the presence of extensive underground cave systems near the rift but after a follow up scanning survey it was determined that the ground was geological sound and could easily support the weight of the numerous cargo ships they planed to land there.

"Captain message from the Sparrow." The EAS Phantom's communication office announced.

The Sparrow being one of the refuge fleets Icarus class Scout ships.

"What does it say?" Captain Sheridan asked as he looked up from the data pad in his hand.

"The Sparrow reports that they have reached Dalack II and will begin their survey of the indigenous population within the hour."

"Understood." Sheridan responded. "Tell them to proceed but be careful, I don't want whoever lives there to know about us."

"Yes sir."

Turning his attention from his officer Sheridan turned his attention back to the data file he had been reading, a data file that contained a complete census of refuge fleet.

//Military assets//

1 Nova class Dreadnought, EAS Phantom.

Crew: 250

Troop: 8,000

36 Starfury fighter craft

14 fusion missiles

7 Icarus class Scout ships

//Civilian assets//

331 Asimov class Luxury Liners

Crew: 125 each

Passages: 400 (average)

Fighters: 2 shuttles

12 Construction Fury

Sheridan stopped reading the list after scanning over the main features for the seventh time. Doing the math in his head, he estimated that the fleet was comprised of roughly 140,000 souls.

_140,000 out of ten billion._ Sheridan thought, disgusted by the realization of how much his failure had cost the human race. Of course, Sheridan knew he was only one man and up against the Minbari fleets what could one good man do but still never in his life had he felt like such a failure. His family, friends, Earth itself, everything he had sworn to protect with to dying breath was gone, destroyed by the Minbari. His soul was racked by unbearable grief as he thought of Earth burning, but there was another emotion there is well. A darker emotion that was slowly worming its way deeper and deeper into his core destroying what was left of the great war hero, it was hate. Hate for the Minbari and there damn unbeatable ships, hate for the Narns, the Centauri, and all the others who claimed to be Earths allies only to betray them in the darkest hour.

A loud crack resounded throughout the zero gee environment of the Phantom's bridge. Glancing done Sheridan realized he had broken the datapad he was holding in half. _Much like my soul after Earth_. He thought.

"Sir are you alright?" The Phantom's tactical office asked in her smooth feminine voice.

Looking up Sheridan met the eyes of the command crew who were all watching him concerned, their eyes darting from his face to the data pad and back to his face.

"I'm fine, Lieutenant I'll be in my quarters the bridge is yours." Not bothering to wait for the yes sir that was sure to follow Sheridan unclipped his restraint belt and floated from his command chair to the bridge's exit. His mind drifting back to Earth he made a single promise to himself as he moved out of the bridge. No matter how long it took or what price he needed to pay he would return to known space and make all those responsible for Earth's fall pay, in blood.

Apparently, Sheridan had forgotten that old Earth saying about being careful what you wish for, you might just get it.

"Madam President we have enough food onboard the various transports to last roughly two months if we're conservative in our eating habits."

"I see." President Elizabeth Levy replied as she thumbed through the report of the fleet's current supplies. "What about the local wildlife, certainly on a world covered by jungle there must be something we can eat."

"We have begun sending scouting parties into the forest and we have identified a number of possible food sources, but we have encountered a slight problem."

"And what is that?" The President asked concern showing on her tired face.

"When we first arrived the EAS Phantom conducted a brief thermal imaging scan of the planet. The scan revealed the presence of a large verity of animal life forms."

"Yes I read the report from Captain Sheridan." The President responded.

"Indeed but as we sent parties into the jungle near the landing sight we found it odd that we never encountered any of these animals. So I ordered the Phantom to conduct another thermal scan of the planet this time focusing on the landing site and surrounding area, the results were surprising to say the least."

"How so?"

"The scans reveled that there are no animals within fifty kilometers of the rift."

"What! Why?"

"We're not sure, there are several competing theories one of which is that it may have something to do with the underground cave system that extends out from the rift, but like I said it is only a theory."

"What do you suggest we do?"

"For now I suggest we continue down the path we have chosen and continue to convert the transport ships into land based shelters."

"And what about the caves?"

"I have already begun seeking out anyone with rock climbing experience to assist in the exploration of the caves; we should be able to begin mapping them in two or three days. Until that happens however, I think you should issue an order that no one is to enter the cave network until they have been properly explored."

"I agree, issue the order."

"Yes madam President."

Unknown to the president and her aids however, was that two members of the refuge fleet had already entered the cave network and were about to make a discovery that would change the fate of the human race forever.

The cave system located beneath the feet of the human survivors wasn't the most hospitable place for human life. It was hot, it was dank, and the only source of light the two foolish humans had to see by, were a pair of handheld flashlights.

"This has got to be the stupidest thing you have ever dragged me into Iratus."

"What do you mean Shane?"

"You know damn well what I mean. We are on this rock less than a week and you drag me into this underground cave system. We don't even know what's down here."

"What are you afraid that there is some giant monster waiting down here to eat you?" He replied sarcastically. "You watched way too many of those old monster movies when you were a kid."

"That has nothing to do with and you know it. I'm telling you I have a bad feeli… what was that."

"What was what?"

"I heard something like a clicking noise."

"You're just hearing things."

"I'm telling you I heard a clicking nois… there it is again. You hear it Iratus?

"…"

Iratus?

Spinning on his heels Shane looked desperately left and right in search of his friend.

"Iratus this isn't funny where are you?"

"Sha…Shane help me." A weak voice answered his pleas from behind.

Turning quickly Shane's eyes and flashlight came to rest on the floor behind him.

"O my God… Iratus!"

Doctor Cottle (Yes, I am basing him of the doctor from BSG) through the window of the makeshift medical facility watched as the sun slowly set on the human encampment while sipping a synthetic brew that somebody thought tasted like coffee and smoking one of his precious few cigarettes. Donnelly Cottle recently reached the ripe old age of 63 and was considered hands down the best medical doctor available on Dalack III. As such, he was in charge of overseeing the fabrication of the medical facility, and tending to the health needs of the Dalack III humans.

A loud commotion drew Dr. Cottle's attention from the window.

"Doctor Cottle! You need to get in here now!" A scream echoed down the corridor.

Rushing from his spot by the window Dr. Cottle ran to the main examination room only to find a scene of absolute chaos. A number of orderlies were milling about around the main operating table. Cottle noticed a pale looking young main standing near the far wall, ignoring the man's presence Cottle's years of medical experience kick in and he pushed his way to the operating table.

"What is going on he…" His voice trailed off as his eyes took in the man lying on the table, and the creature attached to his neck

Cottle had never seen anything like it. It was a large black beetle, its hard black back glistening under the medical lights; two large incisors had been plunged into the man's neck from which a slow stream of blood drizzled down the unfortunate man's neck. Just then, the man's eyes opened reveling his pain filled glossed over irises.

"What the hell." Dr. Cottle yelled. "Why is this man awake? Nurse give him a shot and knock him out."

"We already tried that Doctor, three times, it had no effect. Whatever this thing is, it was able to neutralize what we give him."

"Have you tried to remove it?"

"Yes God damn it I did!" The man standing near the far wall yelled as a myriad of emotions crossed his face. I tried to pull it off, cut it off, hell I even tried to shoot it off but all it did was cause him tremendous pain." The irate man probably would have continued if an orderly had not rushed forward and pushed him out of the room.

"Doctor what do we do?" A nurse asked desperately.

"Send someone to inform the President what has happened and get me some gloves."

Medical Log 3395.6 Dr. Donnelly Cottle

"This is the audio log of Dr. Donnelly Cottle Chief Medical Officer of the Dalack III colony. Early this evening… or was it yesterday evening… I can't remember the last 24 hours have been a blur. In any case, Samuel Iratus was brought in by his long time friend Shane King. Iratus and his friend had been attacked while exploring the cave system beneath our feet. It was during this misbegotten 'adventure' that Iratus was attacked by a large tic like creature. The insect attached itself to the man's jugular and began feeding off his blood stream; all attempts to remove it have failed. The creature has somehow connected itself to Iratus's mind meaning that it is able to transfer pain from itself to him. At first, I believed that it had done so by connecting itself, via its incisors, to his nervous system but no connective tissue has been discovered between Iratus and the bug. It wasn't until a former member of the now defunct Psi Corps came to attempt to soothe the man's mind that we learned the truth. The insect is _telepathic_. I asked if it would be possible to block the creature's link with the victim's mind, the few surviving members of Psi Corps said they would attempt to do that but they didn't sound very sure of themselves, apparently the creature is very powerful. To think a bug would be able to best the…I'm being paged I'll continue this later."

Medical Log 3396.7 Dr. Donnelly Cottle

"Disaster! Several squads of fully armed marines were sent into the caverns to acquire for me a live unattached Iratus bug-as we have come to call it- to study. None of them have returned and we can't acquire radio contact with them. It gets worse. There have been attacks, above ground, several hundred of the colonists now lie in the cold embrace of the Iratus bug, including the surviving members of the Psi Corps, in fact, they were the first to fall, perhaps their mental abilities attracted the bug somehow. Yet another theory I cannot prove. I have continued my study of patient zero and have discovered something quite disturbing. The creature is not only feeding on him like a leach but it is also injecting its DNA directly into his blood stream, to what end I do not know but I have a feeling that it can't be good. I am going to try and attack the creature on a cellular level with the use of a…" A series of clicking noises cut off the doctor. "What is that…AAAAAARRRRGGGGG."

Medical Log 3433.9 Dr. Donnelly Cottle

"There are not words to describe what has happened to me. I have been transformed with the others into the night itself. Before I was but a man, a mere doctor, a saver of lives but now I am death incarnate. The Iratus bug it did this to me, to us. Only a few now remain, cursed by the weakness of humanity but soon they will join us in our eternal night, then we can begin to build and prepare for our return to our rightful home, and those that sought our destruction and those that stood by and watched shall know our furry, our anger, _and our hate_."

A door opened and a second voice joined the first.

"Doctor we have secured the Captain and he is being introduced to the Iratus bug as we speak."

"Excellent we will need his skills."

"The President has completed her transformation and has demanded your presence."

"I expected as much, take me to her."

"Yes sir."

The sound of two men leaving echoed through the room as the medical recorder continued to run, forgotten by its owner for all time.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The void stretched endlessly beyond human understanding its dark expanse encompassing, all that was, all that is, and all that could be; at its heart stood a single solitary figure.

Jeffrey Sinclair stared out into the dark expanse his mind dazed and confused. Slowly his mind 'woke up' and he remembered where he was last, Earth and the Battle of the Line.

"Am I dead?" He asked aloud not expecting the answer that came.

"You are not dead Sinclair." The voice echoed across the void and yet the words seemed to come from within.

"Who are you and where am I."

"I am a friend and that is all you need to know of me for know. As to where you are; you are in the border land between life and death."

"If I am not dead then why am I here?"

"You are here Sinclair because we must speak, because worlds rest on your shoulders; you are here because the Vorlon circle has been broken and cast into the void."

"Vorlon Circle? Are you a Vorlon?"

A deep throaty laughter erupted in Sinclair's eardrums. "I am not Vorlon. The Vorlon are to me what you are to the Vorlon, child."

"So who are you? What is your name?"

"What is a name but a collection of syllables that does not do its owner justice?"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sinclair we have little time, you cannot exist long in this place before your soul will be forced into the void. So be silent and listen. A great darkness has been born, even now it festers and grows and plans. It will descend upon this Galaxy like a plague consuming all that stands in its path."

"So why are you telling me this? A mere human, probably one of the last Human too ever live thanks to those damn Minbari."

"I can feel the hate within you Sinclair. You would do well to cast it out for it poisons your soul and drags you into the darkness."

"Well being the last of your kind makes one feel hostile towards the Galaxy."

"You are not the last of your kind Sinclair, a number of your people have survived the burning of your world and still retain their humanity."

"So what, even if your right and there are more of my kind still alive what does it matter our fleets are gone and home world destroyed. What possible use can we be against this coming darkness?"

"More than you can possibly imagine. There is more but our time here has ended and you must return to your body or it will wither and die. However, before you go hear my words and remember them well. If the Galaxy is to survive the coming storm, you must find to courage to face the darkness on its terms and if you are to heal the wounds that created the darkness, you must look past your hate and see the true face of your enemy, goodbye Sinclair and good luck.

Sinclair groaned as consciousness slowly returned to him, his body felt as if it had been put through a meat grinder. Opening his eyes, he found himself staring up at a rather dull grey ceiling. He tried to sit up only to be stopped by a strong hand being placed on his chest and an old kindly voice speaking softly to him.

"Don't try to move son, better to just rest for know."

"What, who where am I?" Sinclair asked again as he tried to push himself up only to be pushed down by the old man standing next to him.

"I told you not to move." He ordered more sternly this time. "I can see you're the type of man that doesn't like to listen to his doctor. Very well. To answer your questions son you are at the New Haven colony near the old boarder with League of Nonaligned Worlds. Don't know why the Minbari didn't destroy it. Maybe they thought that the 20,000 colonists were not worth their time. Whatever the reason it is the only human world left."

"Earth?"

"Gone. The Minbari destroyed it from orbit." The doctor watched Sinclair's eyes close at the news, a single tear running down his face. "I'm sorry son." He said stroking the man's head before turning away so he could check on his other patients.

"Wait. How did I get here?"

"The EAS Saber was left for dead by the Minbari. They managed to get their jump drive working and found you floating unconscious in your fighter before they jumped here to New Haven. Now go back to sleep, or I am going to hit you over your head with my trusty mallet."

"…"

"Good boy."

AN: In Stargate Atlantis the Iratus Bug becomes the Wraith but in my version it's the humans themselves that transform so don't leave me a review pointing out my change… unless you like it of course.

LET THE CULLING BEGIN! LONG LIVE THE WRAITH!


	3. Michael

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or Babylon 5

Summery: The Minbari have destroyed Earth and its colonies. But Humans are a stubborn race and on a world far from the scorched surface of Earth what remains of the human race will be transformed forever and even the Shadows will know fear. Vengeance is coming.

AN: Thank you to all those who reviewed. Several of you have giving me some good ideas about the direction of this story. In fact it was the review by Alatoic01 that lead to me including Sinclair so people let me know what you think and where you want this fic to go (This even includes you Samuel3)

AN2: Over 4,000 hits YIPPEE!!

Ch. 3 Michael

**CENTAURI PRIME**

Londo Mollari was normally a patient man, having learned long ago that rash decisions usually lead to disaster, and yet as he stared out across the Centauri capital he could not help but feel the overwhelming urge to do something, anything. It was like an itch he just could not scratch taunting him over these past few weeks. The worst part was that he could not figure out why he felt so restless. It was not his three wives, for even the hard-hitting Timov was giving him his space; the Narn Centauri boarder was quite for the first time in nearly a decade with both empires focusing on incorporating their newly acquired territory. That thought sent a wave of anger through his body.

"Absolutely unacceptable." Londo muttered angrily to himself.

"Did you say something sir?"

Turning from the window Londo glanced over at his assistant Vir Cotto. Vir was something of a black sheep by Centauri standards and Londo only agreed to take him on as his assistant because he owed Cotto's family a favor from a previous transaction. It quickly became apparent that Vir's family was merely trying to get him as far away from themselves as possible. Over the past year, Londo had come to accept the intelligent albeit naive man as his assistant and even had begun teaching the boy the finer points of Centauri politics, mainly to stave off boredom.

"Merely thinking out loud Vir."

"If I may be so bold sir what has you so troubled." He asked in his normal non-confrontational manner.

Londo cursed to himself at being so easy to read by a man such as Vir. "I am thinking about the end of the Human Minbari war, such a catastrophe."

"It was those poor humans." Vir replied his eyes falling to the pink marble floor.

Londo released a mirthless laugh that echoed through the room upon hearing Vir's words. "Vir you have a good heart but if you are to achieve anything on Centauri Prime you must find a way to kill it."

"Sir?"

"I was not speaking of the human's fate. They brought it on themselves when they ignored our warnings about the Minbari. I was talking about the actions of the houses that disregard the Emperor's order to remain out of the fighting and seized the human worlds on our boarder." Londo walked closer to Vir, a flicking flame of rage burning in his eyes.

"There was a time Vir when a mere whisper form the Emperor's lips would bring about absolute obedience from the great houses, but now…we are not what we once were. The great houses only act to satisfy their own base needs and care little for the Centauri Empire and the Emperor is too old and weak to halt our downfall." Londo released a long drawn out sigh, the fire in his eyes gone. "You pity the humans Vir, where as I _envy_ them."

"Envy sir?" Vir replied utterly confused by the cryptic statement."

"Yes Vir envy, for while they died in a blaze of glory that will echo into eternity we, the Centauri, are dieing a slow quiet death that will last centuries. Destroyed from within by our own corruption and greed, so when, thousands of years from now, one looks back on the once proud Centauri Empire they will see only a diseased corpse."

"Sir I…"

Londo cut Vir off with a wave of his hand. "Vir fetch me a drink and make it strong."

"Yes sir."

**DALACK SYSTEM**

The second planet in the five-planet system was by human standards a lower class world with nearly forty percent of the planet covered by desert and no surface water to speak of, but to its native life forms the Tresed it was paradise. Physical larger than the average human the Tresed looked remarkable like the Klingons from 20th century Earth television. However, where as the Klingons were a violent race the Tresed were a relatively peaceful people having endured on the surface of Sedtre, their name for the planet, for nearly two centuries without a single war. This peaceful existence ended as massive beams of pure energy rained down from the heavens destroying the few military assists the planet boasted.

High above Dalack II a single warship one that once protected the weak orbited its plasma cannons and particle beam guns oriented towards the planet.

"Direct hits, initial scans reveal targets destroyed."

"Excellent. Move on to next targets and fire as soon as the guns recharge." Captain Sheridan ordered. Shifting in his command chair annoyed by the fact that he was being restrained so as not to float away. A light clicking sound drew his attention from the tactical screen and towards the person floating calmly upside down behind him.

Talia Winters once a member of Psi Corps watched impassively as the guns of the Phantom discharged into the atmosphere of Dalack II. Her bone white skin, a product of her transformation or rebirth as some had come to call it, glowed in the dim twilight of the Phantom's bridge. Her red hair floated freely around her head in the zero g environment. Clamped securely onto her shoulder so as not to float away was a mature Iratus bug, its mind enslaved by the woman it clung too.

It's incredible." She stated softly to no one in particular.

"What is?" Sheridan asked.

Talia smiled mischievously towards the Captain. "I can feel them, their minds, screaming out in terror. It is intoxicating Captain, before our rebirth it took all my effort to read the emotions of a single individual but now I can stretch my mind across this entire world as easily as I talk to you." She fell silent, her eyes closing for several moments before opening again.

"Is something wrong?" Sheridan asked while sending a mental command to his second in command to launch fighters.

"I was just contacted by the Queen, there has been a change of plans, nothing that concerns you however so continue as planed, prepare the ground troops and remind your men that we want live prisoners.

"My troops are standing by."

**DALACK III**

Dr. Cottle walked silently through the endless caverns that existed beneath the surface of Dalack III. After the transformation reeked upon them by the Iratus bug, the survivors of Earth had abandoned their scrawny above ground dwellings and cramped transport ships in favor of the dark caves that were the natural home of the Iratus bug. Felling more comfortable living ungrounded in the dark as apposed to above ground in the light was but one of many changes forced upon the survivors of Earth.

Increased muscle mass and denser bone structures were but two of the smaller changes the residents of Dalack III underwent. Their digestive tracks were rendered useless by the effects of the Iratus DNA, forcing the Earth survivors to use one of the darker gifts giving to them by the bug; the ability to feed directly on a living being. Realizing that this dark feeding method could not be used on plants, for reasons not yet understood, the Earth survivors immediately began harvesting the planet of its local wildlife. Of course, there was little chance that a single planet, even one as rich in life as Dalack III, could support their new dietary requirements so the decision had been reached to expand their hunting grounds to the other life sustain planet in the system, Dalack II. However, this was the last thing on the mind of the Doctor as he passed by two warriors and entered what had become known unofficially as the Queen's chamber.

The Iratus bug affected both male and females in roughly the same way with one major exception. The females after being exposed to the Iratus bugs DNA became increasingly territorial and in the days following the transformation the new society on Dalack III threatened to tear itself apart as the females staked out their individually territory. Thankfully, the actions of Captain Sheridan prevented civil war when he threw his support and that of the military's behind President Elizabeth Levy who now ruled over the others with near absolute control declaring herself queen. Despite however the near absolute control she commanded over the others her rule was a fragile one with a number of other females plotting to take the position for themselves. With this in mind, it came as no surprise to Dr. Cottle that when he entered the Queen's chamber that she was the only female present. Ignoring the hard gazes of her personal guards, he walked directly up to her, inclining his head slightly in recognition.

"Doctor." She stated coldly, her green reptilian eyes never moving from the data pad she was studying.

"I have been continuing my studies of the Iratus bug and one of my assistants has come across something that I think you should hear."

"And what is that?" She questioned placing the data pad down and turning towards him her eyes flicking briefly to the person standing behind the doctor. "And who is this?"

"This is my student Michael and it is his work with the Iratus bug that has brought me here. Michael explain to the Queen your findings."

"Of course Doctor." Michael replied coming to stand next to his mentor. "My Queen during the final rebirth of our people I was able to study a number of the final transformations first hand making numerous observations that when combined with the data myself and Dr. Cottle have acquired recently concerning the Iratus bug have revealed a means by which to increase our military might perhaps by a factor of ten.

"And how is that?" The Queen asked giving the male before her, her full attention.

"As you know when the Iratus bug attached itself to one of our people it formed a mental link to make removal imposable. This link however has another purpose and that is the transformation of the hosts mind, this is the source of our newfound telepathic ability.

Before we began our attack on Dalack II you made it abundantly clear that no non-humans were to be exposed to the bug, ensuring that none of the vermin that inhabit that rock will be able to match our newfound power."

"Yes, yes I am well aware of all those facts so get to the point and tell me what you have found." The Queen snarled at Michael causing Dr. Cottle to visible flinch at her tone.

"As you are also aware your majesty." Michael continued his speech seemingly oblivious to the Queen's anger. "We have gained a form of control over the Iratus bug allowing us to direct it with our mind utilizing them as a form of defense. It is this control that is the key to increasing our power."

"How?" She demanded as the thoughts of increased power keeping her from snapping the fool's neck.

"It is simple; we merely introduce the Iratus bug to the life forms of Dalack II."

"WHAT!" The Queen erupted in anger causing the guards and Dr. Cottle to step back in fear. Michael however remained standing calmly in the same sport as she came to stand in front of him. "My orders concerning those worms were quite clear. We will not share power with them." She spat, her sickly sweet breath causing Michael's nostrils to flare slightly.

"I am not talking of sharing power with those vermin. We will use our influence over the Iratus bug to order it not to form a mental link with the host preventing the formation of the strong telepathic abilities that we have been giving."

The Queen's anger diminished slightly upon hearing his explanation of his plan, but something still bothered her. "They will still maintain the mental levels they had before the transformation as well as their memories."

"No they won't." Seeing her questing features, he continued. "With the use of our own telepathic abilities as well as some innovative drugs we will degrade their minds to the point that they are little more then mindless drones, incredibly strong drones, but drones none the less."

The queen stared unblinkingly at the man before her before closing her eyes. Michael could feel her mind stretching out, the reason why however eluded him. Finally, after several moments her eyes reopened and bore into Michael. "I have contacted Talia onboard the Phantom, she will see to it that a number of the life forms are giving to you as test subjects, but Michael be warned if you are unable to break their minds then you are to destroy the test subjects, utterly, or I will feed on your worthless flesh."

AN: At first this chapter was going to be longer but I decided to split this chapter into two. Hope you don't mind. Next chapter we find out the results of Michael's experiments as well as my answer to the technological gap between the Wraith and the Minbari( and other races).


End file.
